The present invention relates to an image forming device such as a printer, a facsimile, or a copier. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming device for printing an authenticated document such as a confidential document.
An image forming device may print a confidential document through an authentication process, so that a person other than authorized people cannot see the document. For example, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-249848 has disclosed such an image forming device. In the authentication process, for example, a password is input through an operation panel of a printer before printing. When a person needs to print a confidential document, the authentication process is selected from printing modes on a host computer. After the host computer communicates (negotiates) with the printer, printing data sent from the host computer is temporarily stored in the printer. The person comes to the printer at an earliest convenient time, and inputs a user ID and a password through an operation panel of the printer. When the password is matched, a list of printing data is displayed for the person. Desired printing data is selected from the printing data list, thereby printing the printing data stored in the printer.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-249848
In the authentication printing process disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-249848, it is necessary to input a password through the operation panel. Further, it takes long time to print a document from inputting a password, starting up the authentication printing, and warming up the printer, thereby wasting time.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming device capable of the authentication printing without the process of inputting a password or a user ID.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.